703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Villains
| status= Merged with Heroes on Day 18 | challenges= 3 | lowestplacingmember= Gouldingx (21/22) | highestplacingmember= TLazyS (Runner Up) | flagimage= | insigniaimage= | buffimage= }} (also known formally as the Villains) is one of the two starting tribes in . Their tribe color is red. The tribe is composed of eleven previous contestants of Survivor who are known for their previous acts of manipulation, deception, and duplicity to a degree earning them a villainous connotation. Members * A.lopez49411, also known as Alex, from . Known for being the strong strategic force the majority alliance on Pailin, who eventually became the antagonists of the season. Alex controlled the majority of Pailin until the merge where a rock draw and an idol play caused him to lose numbers and he eventually fell into the minority. He was taken out at the final 7 due to being one of the biggest threats left in the game & everyone in the opposite alliances thinking that he hated all of them. * AlissaMarinxo, also known as Alissa, from . She's known for flying under the radar premerge and using her strong social game to keep the target off of her back most of the merge. She then began to cause chaos near the game, in an effort to shake things up & make things interesting for the viewers. She was eventually taken out at the final 6 with a split vote and an idol play. * VogtOut, also known as Bailey, from . He was known for being the deceptive strategist behind the Saihan alliance, controlling the ins and outs of Saihan. His ruthless attitude toward competitors & to stay in power by any means necessary showed quickly after he idoled out Josh to keep to Ahad in the game. However, at merge, things went out of his favor, when Jace & Kaeden joined up with the OG Bayartai alliance and Bailey's ended at the final 8. * Blueu22, also known as Chris, from . Known as the main antagonist of Tokelau, he controlled the Atafu tribe pre-swap and got rid of anyone who challenged his authority. He was the root of many fights, including multiple ones with Hunter. He was responsible for one of the ORG's best idol plays. Eventually, his strategic mindset got him targeted and voted out in 10th place. * Gouldingx, also known as Ci'ere, from . Known for being sneaky in his original season, Ci'ere controlled multiple votes that happened in Antarctica's premerge. During the merge, however, his game started to unravel when he started to become more messy and call multiple out (Chrissa, Ivan, etc.), which quickly earned him his villain title. Eventually his villainous behavior got him voted out in 8th place. * Eddie786™, also known as Eddie, from & . In Australia, he was known for being bitchy towards his competitors, especially Jennifer. After Noah's elimination, he was left by himself 4 against 1. His tribe threw the challenge, his fate was sealed and he was voted out. He returned in Resurgence, with more strategic gameplay & controlled several alliances. He was eventually idoled out due to how big of a threat he became. * Jaydeehan, also known as Jay, from . Known for being generally antagonistic towards everyone in the game, hosts included, Jay was one of the most polarizing people in Minoan Empire. Despite being voted for multiple times, he used his strategic game to avoid being voted off until the final 5. * Jennifer.mac.3, also known as Jennifer, from . Known as an old school villain and one of the biggest villains within the first seasons, Jennifer was always abrasive and formed rivalries quickly in Australia, notably with Jessy & Eddie. Her ability to play the game ruthlessly got her to the final 6. When she was deemed to threatening, Tommy formulated a plan to get her out and ended her game at final 6. * Inhibition, also known as Loren, from . He's known for starting fights with multiple players in Papua New Guinea and manipulating multiple scenarios in his favor, which allowed him to make into PNG's merge far. However, his rivalries with other players, such as Bas & Erin, rose to the surface and eventually he was booted in 8th. * TLazyS, also known as Sora, from & . Known for starting out on the Okak tribe, which dominated the first three challenges. However, Sora struggled to find a strong foothold within the Okak tribe. Okak lost the fourth immunity challenge & Sora quickly found himself to be the target of the majority alliance because of previous games and poor challenge skills, and was voted in 13th place. He later returned for Tokelau, where he changed up his game. Throughout the game, he made big moves, created strong bonds, and didn't become a target until late in the game. He made it to Final Tribal, where the jury praised him for making it to the end despite his bad start at the merge, but was lambasted for his many deception and betrayals. In the end, he managed to secure enough jury votes to win in a close 4-3-2 vote. * ThomasSaxby, also known as Thomas, from & . He's known for being the main antagonist of Isla Del Sol & managing to get deep in the game despite being a target since the start of the merge. He managed to obtain two idols and made it to the final four, only to get voted out at Day 38. Despite his impressive run, he received the ire of his tribe mates for his arrogant attitude. He then returned in Skye Islands, with his villainous reputation helping his downfall premerge. Trivia *The Heroes and Villains tribes are the largest starting tribes of 703 history beginning with eleven members on each. Category:Tribes Category:Red Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Tribes